Love Like Winter
by ThereAre666Ways2Love
Summary: They cant stand each other But when theyre trapped in a car together in the middle of winter and slowly but surely theyre beginning to freeze they learn more about each other Who knows? Maybe theyll walk out of this situation actually liking each other.


**Love Like Winter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nope, not a thing, sadly. Chantel owns herself. The title is a song by the band AFI, and it is owned by them. It's lyrics were used without permission.**

**Full Summary: They can't stand each other. But when they're trapped in a car together in the middle of winter, and slowly but surely they're beginning to freeze, they learn more about each other. Who knows? Maybe they'll walk out of this situation actually liking each other. Maybe more.**

**XxXxXxX**

'_GAH! How could this happen?' _I mentally screamed. _'Ya know, not that it's not bad enough that I have been forced to travel with this asshole, but I close my eyes for five minutes…. Five fucking minutes! And he skids off the road; in the middle of fucking nowhere!'_

"I'm sorry, Chantel…." He repeated for the, hmm… I've seemed to have lost count of how many times it is that he's apologized to me.

I just sat there with my arms folded, glaring out the windshield. Actually, no, let me rephrase that, I sat there staring at the snow that was piled over the windshield, and the entire car for that matter.

"How many more times are you gonna apologize, Cena?" I asked. My voice dull and almost bored sounding.

"How many times do you want me to ask you?" John replied with all seriousness.

"You know what I really want you to do?"

"What? I'll do it!" John said. He was really upset about the whole situation that we were in.

"I want you to shut the fuck up!" I exclaimed, putting the headphones of my Ipod in my ears, blasting the song Her Ghost in the Fog by Cradle of Filth. I turned it up full blast, even though he had promised to shut up, I didn't even want to hear him breathing.

You know, it's not really this situation that has me pissed off. Well, of course, I'm pissed off partly because of the situation, but mainly because of the fact that it's not even my fault that I was even in the same fucking car with Cena.

About four months ago, Stephanie thought it would be a good idea to begin a storyline with me and Cena as an onscreen couple. Ha! Good idea, my ass!

So, Vince decided that Cena and I needed to spend more time together so that we could "get to know each other". Yeah, I'm _really_ going to get to know him in this frozen hell. Right.

After a little while longer, I began to nod off; leaving the headphones in my ears, I leaned against the window. I jumped off of it a bit when I felt how freezing cold the glass was against my skin.

"Chantel?" John asked me quietly. He obviously did not think that I could hear him, but what he doesn't know is that I have very good ears; not to mention the fact that the ear plug that is facing toward him is coming out slightly. "I think I love you."

In shock, I sat up and ripped the headphones out of my ears. "What did you just say?!?"

John looked surprised that I had heard what he had said, just as I thought that he would. "Ugh… I said… ugh…" he stumbled on his words. "I said… why do you hate me?"

Of course, I knew that was not what he had said. He was lying for some reason, and I wanted to know why. "That's not what you said." I replied.

"Yes it is." John said quickly.

"No it's not!" I replied. I was getting angry now. He was lying, I knew it. Than again, maybe I was hallucinating. Maybe he didn't really say that…. Maybe it was just what… I wanted to hear. No! You hate him, Chantel! You. Hate. Him. "Now tell me what you really said!"

"I'll tell you what, if you tell me why you hate me so much, than I'll tell you what I really said." Cena said with a smug smirk on his face.

"It's not like you don't hate me."

"What do you mean? I don't hate you."

I chuckled sarcastically. "Yeah. Right. That's why you're always a total dick to me."

"I'm only a dick to you because you're a bitch to me! And I wanna know why!"

"Why do I hate you? I hate you because you're a conceited asshole!" I screamed at him. "All you care about is yourself! You don't give a damn about anyone else. Oh and another thing? I know about how you have a different hooker or ring rat in your room every single fucking night. And what you've done with all of your girlfriend's past… fucking 'em, than leaving 'em." With every sentence, my got to a lower volume, and yet, as it got lower, it sounded more and more sinister. "Now, you'd better damn well tell me what you said!"

John just looked at me with his jaw opened slightly. Finally, he spoke. "You don't know me. I do care about other's besides myself! I have a new bitch in my room every night to forget about something that I haven't been able to…." His voice trailed off.

"And that is?" John was silent. He appeared to be chewing on the insides of his cheeks, and I was quickly loosing my patience. "Well?!?"

"I love you!" He burst out.

I looked at him, my eyes holding a blank stare and he just looked away.

Hesitantly, I reached over and covered his hand with mine. I had been denying everyone and myself this which was obviously a fact for such a long time. I love John Cena. And I don't know why it was that I was afraid to admit it even to myself, but I love him.

I think I was afraid. Afraid of getting hurt as I had all the times in the past.

He looked at me. His beautiful blue eyes made my heart melt.

"I love you too." I whispered.

His eyes lit up. "What did you just say?"

"….I love you!" I said louder and I leaned over and planted my lips to his.

"Hello!" We heard someone call. We broke apart and looked to the roof of the car. "Is anyone down there!"

We looked at each other and smiled.

_**Warn your warmth to turn away.  
Here it's December every day (I like that).  
Press your lips to the sculptures  
and surely you'll stay (Love like winter)  
for of sugar and ice, I am made, I am made.**_

It's in the blood, it's in the blood.  
I met my love before I was born.  
He wanted love. I taste of blood.  
He bit my lip and drank my war  
from years before, from years before.

She exhales vanilla lace.  
I barely dreamt her yesterday, yesterday.  
Read the lines in the mirror  
through the lipstick trace "Por Siempre".  
She said, "it seems you're somewhere far away" to his face.

It's in the blood, it's in the blood.  
I met my love before I was born.  
She wanted love. I taste of blood,  
She bit my lip and drank my war  
from years before, from years before.

Love like winter, oh, oh...  
Love like winter, winter... 3,4

It's in the blood, it's in the blood.  
I met my love before I was born.  
He wanted love. I taste of blood.  
He bit my lip and drank my war  
from years before, from years before.

**XxXxXxX**

**This is for you Chantel! I hope that you and everyone who read this enjoyed it!**

**-Leanne**


End file.
